Marshell lee the human wanna be
by Futuristic Laser
Summary: Our vampire kin has a strange past, including stranger people, with the strangest things. So what happens went an old friend appears with a potion that Marshall has been trying to find for 400 years? What will it mean for the human adventuress? An d what will the pink prince known as Gumball think of the potions effect? Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Fionna is 16 in this fanfic. JUst thought I'd let ya know that.**

"I'm gonna do this." A fourteen year old girl with short brown hair, jean shorts, a green tee, blue hoodie, and purple sneakers, a little ways from the tree house, was giving herself a pep talk. "I GOTTA do this!" She took another deep breath, "for Marshall."

She had things that she had to give to her old friend. But to do that she had to go into town and ask where he was. It was mostly awkward encounters. She was never really out going, for she preferred to stay near her pack.

It took forever but she was finally able to get something on the vampires whereabouts. That's what led her to this treehouse. "Just knock on the door and talk to Fionna, just knock on the door and talk to Fionna." She kept repeating the instructions given to her by a weird living candy-thing.

She gave soft patted knock on the door and within seconds a human girl opened the door. Upon the sight of each other, something kicked in both of the girls minds. "A human?" The girls exclaimed simultaneously. The brunet and the blonde were both stuck with utter awe and confusion.

"Uh…" deciding to break the awkward silence, "hi, I'm Natily."

Natily extended her hand which Fionna happily took. "You must be Fionna?"

"Yea, were you looking for me or something?"

"No. Actually I'm looking for a vampire named Marshall lee and was told you could help me."

"Of course I can. He'll actually be here in a few if ya wanna hang around for awhile?" Natily gratuitously accepted. She remembered how the vampire never liked people visiting his home.

After about ten minutes of slightly awkward small talk Marshall finally decided to show his face. But instead of "making a grand entrance" like usual, something strange happened. He simply appeared right in front of Natily, starring with confusion.

"Hey Marshall, nice of you to show." All the shyness in her voice was gone.

"What, what are you doing here?" He moved back now. This interested Fionna and Cake, for, the teen seemed slightly afraid of the girl. Slightly.

"I found it." Natily held a blank stare.

"Your kidding, it doesn't exist." He want closer to the girl. "It can't!" He was almost yelling now.

She also stepped closer, putting three vials into his hand. "I'll give you a month with the temporary stuff. After that time ends, meet me here and your search will end." She started to the door before Marshall lee the Vampire King, did the least expected thing ever. Gave Natily a hug and said "thank you".

She pushed him away, "now don't go all sappy on me. I'm just repaying you."

Natily was at the door now. "Remember, only 4 hours per bottle." And like that, she was gone.

"What just happened?" Asked a very confused cat. The girls looked over to Marshall, who was still smiling at the bottles.

"I can't believe she found it."

"Found what, Marshell?" Fionna got Marshall out of his trance. He putt them into his buttonable pocket. These vials were something he wanted in the past, but since he met Fionna, these were even more important.

He quickly replaced his sincere smile with a wink and the sentence "that's for me to know and you to find out, I'll see ya at Gumball's party." And he flouted out a window, of course.

 **What do you think is in the bottles? hmm... I wonder.**


	2. Chapter 2

Marshall's POV

That night, I floated into a candy lab. "Hey Gumwad! Guess who just paid me a visit!" I floated closer.

"Would it happen to be me?"

I turned around to see Natily sitting in the doorway, hair now a mess, a fur cape-thing resting on her shoulders, and hearing his royal Gummyness mutter something like, "Great, now there's two of them." He put down… whatever it is he was working on. "Would you mind clueing me in to why you both are here."

"Well, I came to gloat about how I/she gave him/me the human potion." We wavered a bit towards the end. Not expecting to speak at the same time.

"I was planning on showing it off tomorrow." I floated slightly closer to him. "At your party."

"WHAT?! No!" Me and Natily just stared at him for a minute of two. After all, Gumbutt over here never freaks out.

It even made me flout back a little. "Well,why not?"

"Yea what gives?" Natily came off the window.

Pinky let out a slight sigh. "We don't need any more rumors."

"Pardon?" Once again, we spoke together. Why does she have to be as annoying as me.

"I don't know if you've heard but, there are rumors going around." He stopped for a moment as if to think about his next set of words. "About you and Fionna." I have him an eye gesture to continue.

"Well I'm out. I don't need this drama. See y'all sometime later!" Natily hollered as she jumped out the window. My attention was back on prince Gummy once again.

"The rumors are that… that, you two are dating." He looked down as if ashamed about his kingdom's ridiculous rumor.

I could only laugh, hard. "HAHAHA!Seriously! That's the terrible rumor!" I looked back at him serving up a tray of smirk. "Not that it won't be true."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I was planning on asking her out tomorrow."

"Well to bad for you." He now crossed his arms looking victorious about something.

I glared daggers into him. "What're you talking about?"

"I was going to ask her on a date on that very evening."

"What? You can't do that."

"Why, you scarred of competition?"

"No because you rejected her like, a bazillion times! You know how messed up she's gonna be?"

"I only rejected her because it would be inappropriate. But now that she's seventeen-." He never got to finish his thought.

"She stopped asking like year ago dude! Ya know why? Because she's over you!" I got right up in his face. "You know how bad you hurt her? How many times I've been her shoulder to cry on? Do you even know how many times I've eves dropped on her and heard that she feels like you only keep her around because she's useful?"

He starred at me and raised his eyebrow. "You eves drop on her?"

"That's not the point! The point is that you messed with her head too many times and you need to stop!"

He simply went back to working on his thing. 'How could he not care how she felt?!' "I still just think your worried about how she WILL choose me. Besides, I bet she was just crying because of you if she ever did cry."

"You really are clueless."

"No, I just don't listen to lies. Especially one about Fionna." Gumball raised up a skeptical eyebrow.

This sent me off the walls! "You know what? Ask her! I won't even try till after! I won't even wear the potion to the ball!" I put out my hand to make a deal. Than Gumbutt took my hand and it was official.


End file.
